


Adorable

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami thinks Davina is adorable when she's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #1 'Altered States.'

Davina giggled as she fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock the door to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend.

“Here, let me do it” said Cami, taking the keys from Davina. When she got the door open, both women made a beeline for the bedroom, the younger woman practically dragging Cami down the hall.

Davina began to undress the blonde, but struggled with the buttons on her blouse. As Cami reached down to help the witch, she asked “I take it you enjoyed yourself tonight?”

Davina laughed in response; she was beyond words at this point.

“You are adorable when you’re drunk” said Cami, chuckling as she shed her top. “But I have to say I’m a little disappointed.”

Davina frowned, confused.

“Here I am prepared to give you the best night of your life, and you probably won’t even remember it” said Cami, winking.

Davina laughed again.


End file.
